


[Vid] Do I Look Good in This? Lois Lane Edition

by abby82



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vidlet, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even her sometimes questionable fashion taste cannot stop the awesomeness that is Lois Lane on Smallville. This is a celebration of Lois Lane and all her curious quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Do I Look Good in This? Lois Lane Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Created for svgurl's "Lois Love Week" on livejournal.
> 
> **Song:** unknown  
>  **Source:** Smallville  
>  **Length:** 0:37 seconds  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgORwEgxYkY) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149936890) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/60090.html)


End file.
